


Kairos

by harukasmilkshake



Series: It's Always Been You - OmegaVerse [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I am alpha/omega trash, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, protective!rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukasmilkshake/pseuds/harukasmilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a tournament and surrounded by Alphas, Haruka unexpectedly goes into heat. Unable to convince him to abandon the race, Rin takes it upon himself to keep Haru safe, while at the same time having to control his own desires. Haruka has other ideas, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an account on here for several months but haven't written anything until now, and what do I decide to kick things off with? A damn A/B/O fic *reflects on life choices*
> 
> The title is from the ancient Greek word καιρός meaning "a passing instant when an opening appears which must be driven through with force if success is to be achieved." You can read more about it on Wikipedia.
> 
> I'll see y'all in hell.

It wasn’t supposed to happen today.

Haruka isn’t irregular and never has been. His body has always had a strict cycle and has never strayed from it. Because of that, he isn’t on any suppressants right now. Of course he isn’t, because he’s not supposed have his heat for another two days.

It wasn’t supposed to _fucking_ happen today.

He’s standing in the locker room with the other competitors, trying to keep his distance, because drawing any more attention to himself is only going to make the situation worse. He can feel it when any of them walk by him and do a double take, and he’s positive it’s because they’re already starting to smell the pheromones his body is starting to give off. And at this point, Haruka’s not sure what he’s more worried about: doing poorly in the race because he won’t be able to swim properly in his condition, or being eaten alive afterwards by every one of the Alpha swimmers here.

Because of course he’s the only Omega here. He’s _always_ the only Omega. There’s just a handful of them in the sports world since it’s difficult to best—let alone match—an Alpha in athletic ability, but Haruka still manages to be one of the most recognized and decorated swimmers on the international level.

Even so, being at a tournament while he’s in heat is the last thing he ever wanted. He can feel his body heating up and tries to control his breathing, because that’s all he can do at this point. _Just breathe in and out, don’t let any of them touch you, just do the damn race and then get the hell out of-_

“Haru, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

* * *

 

The second Rin walks into the locker room, he knows something is very wrong. With every step he takes, it gets stronger: Omega. That cloying, intoxicating smell that makes an Alpha halt for just a moment, and then stop at nothing to find the source of it. And Rin and all the other swimmers here would be no exception, except all of them already know the source: Haruka. There’s nobody else it could be. What Rin can’t wrap his mind around is why the water freak thought it would be a good idea to participate in a tournament that coincided with his heat. Was he a fucking idiot?

He makes a beeline to Haruka’s locker and does his best to control himself when the smell gets three times stronger with the decreasing proximity. He sees his friend’s face which now has a troubled look on it rather than the usual indifference, and Rin’s worry increases. He grabs the shorter man’s arm once he reaches him. “Haru, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Blue eyes blink and then turn their gaze on him. “Rin…” The place where their skin is in contact feels like fire to both of them, and Rin retracts his hand. “In case you never noticed, swim meets are always crawling with Alphas, and yet you thought you could be here, not to mention get back to the damn hotel, while you’re like this without becoming a target for every single one of them?” The more he talks about it, the more frustrated he gets. He’s known Haru for years and cares a lot about him, maybe more than he should, and now the freestyle swimmer might as well be served up on a silver platter to every guy in the locker room with them. It brings out his own instinct to keep Haru for himself, but he’s trying not to let that get the better of him. This is about Haru’s safety.

Haruka doesn’t say anything about the fact that Rin didn’t even ask to make sure he was actually going into heat before yelling at him about it. There was no fooling anyone by now about that. “I wouldn’t have come to this one had I known. It’s not supposed to happen for another two days.”

“Then why the fuck is it happening now?!”

“…I’ve never had a meet so close to it before, so that’s probably why this has never happened until now. Being so close to so many Alphas probably made my body jumpstart,” Haruka answers grumpily. Why is Rin getting so mad at him? It’s not like he wanted this to happen.

Rin runs his hand through his hair in frustration, because despite wanting to keep Haru safe, he also _really_ wants to touch him again. “We’ve gotta get you out of here. You can’t race like this,” he says, but Haruka cuts him off.

“I’m not missing the race. The water will help me,” he says defiantly.

“For the love of- now’s not the time for your ‘the water is alive’ shit!” the red-head shouts at his friend, to which Haru simply narrows his eyes.

And this is another thing. Haru may be an Omega, but he’s never backed down to an Alpha like Rin or Sousuke, and that only makes him more appealing, makes all of them want to dominate him even more, in every sense of the word. So when the other competitors see Haruka making a stand against the taller man even in the state he’s in, their stares get even hungrier, and Rin lets out a low growl. Fine. If Haru doesn’t plan on leaving the arena, then Rin doesn’t plan on leaving his side.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re getting into position on their starting blocks, and Haruka’s doing all he can to keep from shaking. He may have talked big to Rin in the locker room, but he’s in bad shape now and is having a hard time keeping his focus. There’s a light sheen of sweat across his skin, his hole has started involuntarily clenching, and he can feel the back of his jammers getting wet with his slick that is slowly trickling out. It’s a wonder he doesn’t have a late start when the race begins.

As soon as he comes in contact with the water, though, he knows that he won’t be receiving any help from it today. As he finishes his dolphin kick and begins his stroke, he can feel the electric spark of competition coming from the other swimmers, and even more so their lust. It’s been building up since the locker room, but in the water he can feel it ten-fold from all of them, including Rin. And that part takes him by surprise. Rin, his childhood friend and rival, one of the people he cares about most in the world, not only wants to beat him in this race as usual, but also just _wants_ him. Haruka swims faster at the thought. Rin is an alpha he has an emotional bond with, so the read-head is having more of an effect on him while he’s in heat than the others. Haruka gets even more wet, and not from the water.

He places second, even in his condition, and Rin places first. The other swimmers turn their gazes to Rin, and something clicks in their heads: as much as they want to, the Omega with the blue eyes is not theirs for the taking.

Haruka climbs out of the pool and can no longer hide that his legs are trembling. It’s too much, dealing with the effects the heat is having on his body as well as being bombarded with the possessive emotions every Alpha there is giving off. He’s panting heavily by the time he stands up properly.

Rin notices. He notices the way Haru doesn’t quite know what to do with himself after he gets out of the pool. He notices the other swimmers communicating silently amongst each other. He notices the crowd finally realizing there was something different about this race. And he doesn’t like any of it. The second he hauls himself up from the water, he picks Haruka up bridal style and carries him to the locker room fast enough to be in and out of there before the others even arrive.

“Put your jacket and pants on, grab your shit, and let’s _go_ ,” he says. For once, Haru doesn’t object.

They’re in Rin’s car in less than ten minutes and Rin’s driving to their hotel, which is thankfully just across the road from the arena. He looks in the rear-view mirror to see Haru panting and unable to sit still in his seat. He drives faster. “Just a few more minutes, Haru. Wait just a few more minutes.” He’s not mad at Haru anymore. He just wants him to be out of the agony he’s in, and to somehow maintain his own control over himself while he’s near the Omega.

When they get to the hotel, Rin glares at everyone who immediately stares at Haru as he drags him to the elevator, cursing the fact that he hadn’t been given a room on the first damn floor. “I’d take you to your room, but nobody will bother you if you’re in mine.” It’s covered in Rin’s scent; a makeshift “hands off” warning to everyone in the hotel.

“W-What about you?” Haru says as he curls into Rin while they ascend to the eighth floor.

“I’ll just hang out in your room until it’s over,” Rin replies, not mentioning that he’s totally going to get off on Haru’s scent while he’s in there. The two of them reach Rin’s room and they enter. Before he leaves, though, Haru grabs his jacket.

“Don’t… don’t leave…” he says under his breath as he avoids Rin’s eyes. He hates showing this weakness in front of Rin, but even more so he hates being alone during his heats, having nothing but his fingers or toys to relieve himself. And while he’d normally never ask any Alpha for help during them, now he’s got Rin with him, someone he cares about and who cares about him, who would never hurt him, and who frankly seems to want this just as much as Haruka does.

“Haru… I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rin says, regardless of how much he does indeed want it. He likes Haru, a lot, and if he ever gets to be with him, he doesn’t want it to happen just because Haru really needs to have sex and the red-head happens to be the best option. “What if you regret it afterwards?”

But as soon as he says it, he realizes how stupid he’s being. Nanase Haruka, an Omega in full-on heat, still manages to give him that blank look that says, _Rin, you're being an idiot again._ Because Haruka is a confident and independent person who is fully aware of every decision he makes, and in turn does not have regrets. Rin smiles, remembering that that’s one of the things he likes most about the shorter man.

Still… “Are you sure? Only if you really want-” Haruka must have gotten tired of waiting, because before Rin can finish, he feels a pair of lips crush against his, and that’s what finally breaks his control. He growls against Haru’s lips and grabs his thighs so that they wrap around his waist, and then carries him to the bed before throwing him onto it. Haru doesn’t have time to get up before Rin is on him again and devouring his lips. “That’s bet- ah,” the blue-eyed man says as his lips are released and Rin goes to kiss and suck at his neck.

“You won’t be so cocky in a second,” Rin says, grinding his hips against Haru’s as he starts removing both of their jackets. He runs his hands down the toned chest below him and takes a nipple between his lips.

Haruka gasps and threads his fingers through red locks. He’s more sensitive when someone else pleasures him rather than doing it himself. “M-More… don’t tease,” he says as Rin lightly sucks on the flesh.

The red-head smirks before allowing his hands to travel down to Haruka’s ankles to tug off his shoes, then up to his hips to remove his pants and jammers. “Then turn over,” he replies.

A shiver runs through Haruka before doing as Rin says, pushing his ass up to give the Alpha better access. It’s embarrassing since he can’t see whatever’s going to happen now, but he can still hear, and when Rin’s breathe hitches, he has to know why. “What is it?”

It’s too much. Rin’s going to die. This is too damn much. “Jesus, Haru, you’re soaking wet back here,” he says, and bites his lip when Haru’s hole clenches and releases more slick after he says that. He brings his hands to Haru’s cheeks and spreads them, at the same time rubbing in little circles against Haru’s entrance with one of his thumbs. He hears a whine from the man and his ass pushes back for more. Rin smiles. “You like that?”

“I said don’t _tease- ahh,_ ” Haru complains right when Rin finally pushes his thumb inside, and there’s certainly nothing to complain about now. Rin removes his thumb and instead uses his middle finger so he can reach deeper. It’s soft and warm and _wet_ inside and Rin can’t get enough of the sounds Haru’s finally letting out. He wants to hear more.

“I’m gonna put in another,” he says, and the stretch is good, it’s really good, but it’s not enough. “More, Rin I need more,” Haruka pleads, too far gone now to care how wanton he sounds.

And while Rin never expected to get Haru to beg, he certainly doesn’t mind it. He’d make him beg even more if he himself weren’t just as impatient. As he’s pushing in a third finger, though, Haru whines, “not your fingers, your _cock_. I want your cock inside.”

“Alright, alright, just let me find that sweet spot first-“

“AAAH~”

Jackpot. He’s got Haru fucking himself back onto his fingers, desperate to feel that burst of white-hot pleasure again, and the sight makes Rin unable to wait any longer. He needs to fuck him right now. After he pulls the digits out—much to Haruka’s dismay—he wipes up some of the slick that’s trailed down the raven’s thigh and gives a few strokes to his own cock before lining himself up at Haruka’s entrance. Something stops him though. “Haru, have you done this with anyone before?”

Haru turns his head to look at Rin, pupils dilated and a bit of drool trickling down his chin. “N-No, just Rin, only Rin…”

Rin bends down so that his lips are just barely touching Haru’s and whispers, “Then from today on, you’re mine,” and pushes inside.

Haruka flat-out mewls as he’s filled with Rin’s cock. He’s never felt so full before, no toy he’s ever used has been this thick, this long, and he _loves_ it. No toy is ever going to satisfy him now. It has to be Rin.

“Fuck, you are so tight.” Rin’s in ecstasy. Haruka had felt amazing around his fingers, but he’s like heaven around his cock. He sets an easy pace at first but doesn’t wait long to speed up when he sees it’s not enough for Haru. He commits each moan and whimper to memory, because it seems it’s only going to be times like these that his friend is so expressive.

Rin keeps fucking Haruka faster and harder, but he still wants more. He reaches down to take his neglected cock into his hand. Rin notices and grabs both of Haru’s wrists, holding them in his own hand above Haru’s head. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Haruka’s head hangs down in frustration, but he moans happily when Rin’s other hand reaches down to stroke his cock instead. The lack of control due to his hands being restrained gets him impossibly hotter.

Rin’s close, can feel the knot forming at the base of his cock. And while he really wants to knot Haru, make him completely his, he’s gotta make sure. “Haru, I’m gonna knot. I’ll pull out before I do if you want.”

“No, no don’t pull out, I want it,” Haruka replies breathily. He wants all of Rin, and he won’t let go, ever. Rin is his too.

Having been given the OK, Rin pounds into Haruka in time with the pace at which he’s stroking his cock, and the buildup reaches its peak for the blue-eyed man. It’s too much and still not enough at the same time, and with one final hit to his prostate, Haruka comes with a drawn-out moan, voice several pitches higher than usual. His insides clamp down on Rin’s cock so that the knot is locked in, and the sensation pushes Rin overboard as well, releasing inside Haru and filling him up with his come.

“Fuck, that was…fuck,” Rin says as his body finally starts to cool down from the temperature it skyrocketed to when he first caught Haru’s scent in the locker room. “Haru, are you- Haru?”

Haruka has been silent since they both came, and while he usually thinks nothing of it since that’s normal, Rin feels like this time something’s wrong. Raven locks cover blue eyes as Haruka’s head remains turned away from him, and the hands trapped under Rin’s are trembling.

He immediately releases them and pushes the sweat-damp hair from the shorter man’s face. “Haru, look at me, will you? Tell me you’re okay-”

He had nothing to worry about. Haruka’s completely blissed out with a soft smile on his face, and the sight makes Rin’s heart melt. “Feeling better?”

“mhmm,” Haruka mumbles, and Rin turns both of them onto their side, carefully so that his knot doesn’t pull at Haru’s entrance. He wraps his arms around the man and pulls him flush against his chest. “We’ll be stuck together for a few hours, so let’s just get some sleep, kay?”

Haru couldn’t agree more, but before he lets sleep overtake him, he turns to look at Rin again. “Rin… did you ever do this with anyone?”

Rin blinks at Haru for a few seconds before smiling and leaning down to drag his lips across Haru’s neck, still addicted to the delicious smell his body is giving off. “Nah, just you, babe.”

Being called that makes Haruka turn and hide his face in the pillow. “…then that means you’re mine, too.”

That was a given to Rin, though. He has been Haruka’s for years whether the latter knew it or not. Just the thought of doing this with anyone else or being with anyone other than Haru was ridiculous.

Regardless, hearing the other man say those words makes Rin unbelievably happy. He laughs and nuzzles his face into Haru’s neck. “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a difficult time writing this because while I wanted Haru to kind of be at Rin's mercy, I also didn't want him to be very OOC. Is it even possible to do both at the same time? Please let me know if I managed to, as well as what you thought of the whole fic in general. I appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
